The WizaGod Tournament
by An aWesome Sea Maiden
Summary: The Triwizard Tournament has returned to the Wizarding world. Along with a power stronger than the Witches and Wizards. Demigods have entered Hogwarts, and The Triwizard Tournament would be more interesting than it was before and quite possibly a lot more dangerous. Sequel to A Deadly Magical Demigod (Rewrite of 100th Triwizard Tournament with Demigods)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Harry**

* * *

It was the night of the Quidditch world cup. There were death Eaters attacking out of the blue. And what's worse, I suddenly lost my wand. It was just in my back pocket.

It was strange. I swear I saw a man go that way. Not a house elf. And the house elf had my wand. It was very strange.

Suddenly I felt cold. a wave of darkness washed over the area. I wasn't the only one who had felt it.

"Wands at ready." The minister said "Be alert we don't know what kind of horrors is coming. Especially after the Death Eater raid.

The shadows gathered right above us. Then something or someone was thrown out of it. A boy in his mid teens was on the ground. He was dressed in all black along with a black cloak much like the cloak the death eaters had used.

"State your name Death Eater" the minister demanded.

"Death Eater? Who in their right mind would want to eat Thanatos?" he said. He got on his feet and stumbled slightly. "Ouch, No thank you dad I can get to England by myself. But no… you had to bring me here in the most uncomfortable and head aching way possible."

"State. your. Name." the minister said "And unhood your cloak"

He removed the hood of his cloak and revealed a slightly familiar face. I remember that face somewhere some time ago. I just can't put my finger on it. He had messy black hair just a little tamer than my own, a silver skull ring. He had the blackest of eyes I have ever seen and his skin ghostly pale.

"I am the Ghost King" he said with a smirk. "I am here to accept your…invitation."

"I thought they were sending more." The minister said "Not just…a kid."

His eyes flared in this scary light like seeing your own death flash before your eyes. I gave an involuntary shudder. "Do not underestimate me, Minister. I've been through more than you think."

The minister looked frightened for a moment but returned his stoic composure. "How are we sure that you are not an imposter?"

The mysterious teen sighed. He pulled out his arm from under his cloak. He showed us his forearm. The pale muscled arm showed a tattoo. It was a glyph of some sort with some weird tally lines and the letters SPQR. I didn't know what these letters meant but from the look on Mr. Weasley's face and the rest of the adult's, I think it's pretty important.

"Proof enough for you?"

"Yes. Uh… Did you have any…accommodations before the event should take place?"

"I'll figure something out" he said smirking. "Is that all Minister?"

"Yes, Arthur would you mind if you were to take charge here. and perhaps bring him to the Platform"

"Of course, Minister"

"Alright. I should leave you then." The minister said then swiftly left like he was scared of something.

The familiar boy turned to us. "Nice to see you guys again. Missed me?"

* * *

**Hey everyone sorry that the update is a little late. I have been busy. The school has been towering me with homework projects and rehearsals (which I didn't want the join the stupid program in the first place.) So I didn't have that much time. I finally did manage to get it done though it's a bit short it should be a good start. :D**

**Good news within the 7 days: I finally watched Frozen it was amazingly good, I finally watched Sea of Monsters so I'm going to update the list in wattpad soon. Sportsfest is here. GO GOLDEN VANGUARDS :D and my partner and I won a bronze medal in badminton even if my opponents were varsity players(TAKE THAT MY STUPID OLD JR. BATCH ADVISER). So I'm very Happy… and I hope you guys are all having fun…and staying safe if its snowing hard. (it doesn't snow here) **

**Anyways Please leave me a little something below And don't forget to subscribe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico**

* * *

"Do we know you?" Hermione asked looking at me with curiosity.

I feigned disappointment. "After all I've done, you forget of you one and only Slytherin friend?"

"Slytherin…Nico?"

"The one and only."

"Hey mate where have you been?"

"You know just here and there"

"Nico? Nico di Angelo? The young man who had saved Ginny Weasley years ago?"

"Yes sir"

"I didn't know you were a demigod."

"I always was" I said "Confidentiality was a necessity. I can't just go around telling people I was a demigod. I could get myself killed."

"Well that's true." Hermione said "So, are you going to be here for the year?"

"Pretty much." I said "More jobs from the gods."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"Probably the Leaky Cauldron." I said "I was supposed to go directly to Hogwarts but my father seems to forget the one insignificant little detail."

"Which is?"

"School doesn't start until the first of September." I said "The staff doesn't even go back to school till the thirty first. So I'm pretty much stuch in the Leaky Cauldron for the next few days."

"You could stay in the Burrow" Mr. Weasley said. "I was told to take charge. I'm sure that you can take care of yourself, but as an adult, and a father of seven children, I prefer if you stay with us."

"No, I'm fine." I said. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"No I insist."

"I'm serious, Mr. Weasley I don't want to cause any more trouble with your family."

"It's late" Mr. Weasley said trying to change the subject. "I think it would be best if we go back to the tents first then arrange the issue tomorrow."

"Alright" I said

"Come on, Nico. You have to meet Ron's other brothers."

"There are others other than Perfect Percy and Gred and Forge?"

"Yeah, you have to meet Bill and Charlie. They wouldn't believe me when I mentioned that it we have a friend from Slytherin house. You know of the house prejudice. And you wouldn't believe of what happened in Hogwarts."

"What happened?"

* * *

~(^O^)~

* * *

"Dad what's going on?" a redheaded boy asked "Fred, George and Ginny got back okay but the others..."

"I got them here" Mr. Weasley said as he pushed us into the small tent. I question how so many people could fit in there. Then I remembered where I was.

I entered the tent and saw a warm looking house rather than the inside of a tent. There was a kitchen, a heater, a dining table and a few beds.

Fred and George seemed to recognize me after all these years. I soon had one twin in each arm whilst they continue each other's sentences.

"Hey Di Angelo."

"Long time no see"

"You got bigger."

"And taller."

"Not like the little kid"

"We saw two years ago."

"Hi guys" I said unsure how to reply to that.

"So how've you been"

"We didn't see you last year."

"You know stuff to do for my dad." I said "I went to Greece and Rome earlier this year."

"You didn't happen to go to Mt. Olympus did you?" Percy said in his old pompous self. "I heard there was an issue there the Ministry managed to tame it down though."

"The Ministry? They were more trouble than help. We had to save their arses when they tried to send spells at the monsters."

"They helped" Percy insisted.

"Whatever you say Percy." an older boy with the same red hair said. He had it grown out in a pony tail right at the nape of his neck. He had an earring on his left ear. He held out his hand towards me. "Bill Weasley."

"Nico Di Angelo."

The boy who we met by the door of the tent approached. He had large muscles and a large burn on his arm. "So you're the famous Nico Di Angelo. I heard all about you from the Dragon Reserve."

I racked my brain when was the last time I went to a dragon reserve. "Uh…the one in Romania? You must be Charlie then. Your dragons helped us a lot in the war last month."

"Too bad I wasn't able to meet the rest of you. I met Percy though nice guy."

"Yeah, he's the best." I said feeling the weariness start to sink in. "best cousin someone could hope for."

"You guys met?"

"Not really." Charlie said. "It's a long story."

"One that we should save till tomorrow." Mr. Weasley interceded. "We should all head to bed." He looked at me. "Nico, you are welcomed to stay with us until the end of summer if you want."

"It's fine, Mr. Weasley." I said "I do not want to be a bother. I could stay in the Leaky Cauldron like the last time."

"We'll figure it out in the morning." Mr. Weasley said. "Come on we have an extra bed that you could use."

I do not remember much of what happened next that night other than my knocking out on the bed.

* * *

~(^O^)~

* * *

The next morning I felt someone shake me awake. I opened my eyes and I saw Ron's face right in front of mine. I jumped my knee on his back and his arm in one of my hands while he lay in the floor on his stomach.

"Bloody Hell, Nico. What was that for?"

I blinked. Then noticed what was going on. "Oh sorry Ron."

I rolled off him while he stood up his hand going to his back. "Bloody hell."

"Sorry, I got…startled."

Charlie came into the room with his wand out. "What happened? I heard a thump."

"Nothing you need to worry about."

Charlie eyed us all weirdly then shrugged.

"Alright time to go everyone." Mr. Weasley's voice echoed.

We travelled to some place they called The Burrow.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" Mrs. Weasley, who had evidently been waiting in the front yard, came running toward us.

"Arthur - I've been so worried so worried-" She flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, and the Daily Prophet fell out of her limp hand onto the ground. Looking down, I saw the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP

"You're all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "you're alive . . .. Oh boys. . And to everybody's surprise, she seized Fred and George and pulled them both into such a tight hug that their heads banged together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us –"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough OW.L.s? Oh Fred . . . George. ."

"Owls?" I whispered to Charlie. "What does owls have to do with them getting shouted at?"

"It's a test" Charlie whispered back holding back a yawn. "It's a test to see whether you have enough scores to get to NEWT level courses kind of like college courses."

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly, prising her off the twins and leading her back toward the house.

"Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says . . ." When they were all crammed into the tiny kitchen, and Hermione had made Mrs. Weasley a cup of very strong tea, into which Mr. Weasley insisted on pouring a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, Bill handed his father the newspaper. Mr. Weasley scanned the front page while Percy looked over his shoulder.

"I knew it," said Mr. Weasley heavily. "Ministry blunders . . . culprits not apprehended . . . lax security . . . Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace . . . Who wrote this? Ah . . . of course . . . Rita Skeeter."

"That woman's got it in for the Ministry of Magic!" said Percy furiously. "Last week she was saying we're wasting our time quibbling about cauldron thickness, when we should be stamping out vampires! As if it wasn't specifically stated in paragraph twelve of the Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans -"

"Do us a favor, Perce," said Bill, yawning, "and shut up."

"I have to go there. See what's going on"

"Uh. Mr. Weasley" I said "Could you please accompany me to the Leaky Cauldron. I am unsure how to…"

"The Leaky Cauldron?" Mrs. Weasley asked suddenly "Why do you need to go to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I'm going to stay in the Leaky Cauldron till September 1st."

"Not on my watch" she said "I insist you stay here it's only a week away."

"But…"

"No ifs, ands or buts. I'm not going to let a fourteen year old stay in a bar all by himself." Mrs. Weasley said in a no nonsense voice that reminds me of Demeter in one of her you-need-to-eat-cereal rants. She stalked off to the kitchen. I looked at Harry and Ron uneasy and unsure with what just happened. They laughed.

"That's Mrs. Weasley for you, mate" Harry said

"So I'm guessing that you're staying with us." Ron said "Great we have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**Sorry for the late update. I was planning to update when it was sportsfest but I was a bit tired when I got home. then I went on a sleepover…then came back with some kind of stomach flu. I still have it actually I'm just pushing to finish this chapter. :D**

**HAPPY JESUSMAS EVERYONE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS (including the ones you guys are leaving)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Nico**

* * *

So I ended up staying in the Burrow days before September first. It wasn't so bad. After Mr. Weasley had put an expansion charm on the room, Ron, Harry, the twins and I managed to fit into the room comfortably. We all slept on sleeping bags instead of the bed, making it seem like we were camping.

I woke up early the next day, with Fred kicking me in a small part of my back…which was already bruised to begin with. I stared at the ceiling at around seven in the morning unable to go back to sleep.

I got so used to having to wake up this early everyday that I couldn't even get back to sleep when I could sleep in. I sighed then went downstairs. I found Mrs. Weasley making breakfast.

"Good Morning, dearie." She said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." I said "Thanks for having me over."

"It's no problem" she said "Breakfast will be done in a while."

"You need some help?"

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

I insisted on helping her. She declined. But instead I just set the table.

When it turned eight some of the Weasleys were already awake. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Ginny and Hermione were already at the table.

"So Nico where have you been? Why weren't you at school last year?" Ginny asked

"I had more important things to do."

"More important than you education?" Percy asked "What could be more important than your future?"

"The fate of the world, my life, the lives of innocent people to name a few." I replied. "School really wasn't in the top of my list. It would be a miracle if I lived over sixteen."

"Don't think like that." Hermione said. "There are people who would protect you. Adults, those older than you."

"Where I come from we learn to fend for ourselves before we reach thirteen years old" I said "I have been fending for myself since I was ten."

"What about your parents?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously. "Surely there is someone who takes care of you."

"My mom is dead. My dad is too busy. My sister who took care of me for so long died in an accident."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I've learned to cope with it. Most of us did."

"When did you get a tattoo?" Ginny noted. "I didn't remember that there before."

I glanced over to my left arm where the SPQR tattoo was burned into my skin. A glyph much like the one on Hazel's with a mark for one year of service in the legion.

"This is a mark of the legion. A sign of my part as an army and of my heritage." I said "The glyph is the symbol of my father in the army. If you see anyone with this mark on their forearm in the legion that is probably one of my siblings or a relative. SPQR, Senatus Populusque Romanus, The Senate and the people of Rome. It's the motto of Rome. And the stripes at the bottom is the number of years that I have served the legion."

Percy looked up from skimming through the Daily Prophet. His eyes widened in recognition.

"You're a halfblood?"

"I think I mentioned something of the sort two years ago."

"No, you're a demigod?"

"Yeah" I said "Halfblood, Demigod not much difference."

"Demigod?" Mrs. Weasley said entering the room with another pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. "Who?"

"Nico" Percy said "I have to go tell Mr. Crouch."

"Mr. Crouch already knows" I said "I am the…representative of the other demigods for…you know."

"Do you really have powers just like the demigods from Hogwarts a History?" Hermione asked. "Like Godric Gryffindor and the other founders?"

"Not all of the demigods have special powers. Some of us are just a little bit extra ordinary. The Children of Athena have super smarts and tend to be a bit bossy in a 'we know whats right' kind of way, children of Ares are great at war, children of Aphrodite are very pretty or handsome some can lure you into doing things with mere words and flirty eyes.

"Then here Nico has big muscles and a scary aura" I jumped as Fred had said it behind me with George at his wake.

"What were you talking about whilst we were gone?"

"Nothing mischievous I hope" Fred continued.

"Nope nothing"

* * *

**~(*)~**

* * *

That afternoon the Weasley boys had invited me to join them in a game of Quidditch. Which I declined.

"Do you really want me to be blasted off the sky?"

They understood and I spend the afternoon in the kitchen with Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"So what did you do in Rome. I heard it was beautiful."

"I was trapped inside a giant cookie jar with barely and air and a few pomegranate seeds." I said "Not fun. Though I heard Percy and Annabeth had a very eventful date."

"That must be a really big cookie jar"

"It is."

"What about Greece?" Hermione pushed. "I bet it was great."

"It was." I said "After the fight against Gaea, we went and watched the sights. The Parthenon, the theatre of Dionysus in Athens. Really brings you back to where it all began."

"Fights, wars, you are still children." Mrs. Weasley said "you could've gotten hurt."

"I am a Demigod, it's one of my responsibilities to fight in 's' what we are trained for."

"One of?"

"Some of the other demigods, like myself, have some responsibilities in their parent's realms. Percy has some responsibilities to do for his father checking on some of the sea creatures in Atlantis. The children of Hephaestus are in charge of the weaponry and whatever devices used in camp. Annabeth is the Architect of Olympus." I listed "Most of these are either from our talents or rewards for our deeds"

"And you are?"

I smirked "I am the Ghost King. I'm in charge of looking for lost souls and wayward spirits."

"Why don't the adults fight in these wars instead?" Mrs. Weasley asked "You are still children"

"There are only a hundred or so Adult Demigods. Most of them are veterans, retired demigods. There aren't enough to create an army enough to defend Olympus." I said "And it's all part of being a demigod, we would be lucky to reach adulthood. Most get killed by monsters or don't come back from quests…like Bianca." I looked down on my hands sadly. Remembering the last time I've seen Bianca. Knowing that I would never see her again…even as a spirit.

"Why can't the gods?"

"Because they need heroes." Charlie said entering the house with a broom in hand. "I'm guessing you told her of what happened in Rome?"

"Yes" I said "Reminds me of Bianca when I first went to a quest"

Charlie wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders as I smiled at him weakly. I learned from Percy of how empathetic some of the Dragon tamers are. How they can catch some of the most inconspicuous emotions. Apparently they had learned to read through emotions from dragons. Dragons have more emotional imbalance than girls. The slightest sadness or anger could cause chaos.

"How was your game" I asked

"It was great" Harry said "I can't wait for Quidditch this year."

I looked at Bill and Charlie who had a knowing look in their face. We all knew there won't be Quidditch this year.

* * *

**~(*)~**

* * *

I sat on Ron's bed as I watched he and Harry go through clothes and throw in some books for their last minute packing.

"Aren't you going to pack?" Ron asked "We're heading to Hogwarts tomorrow"

"I'm done." I said "My trunk is in Hogwarts already."

"What?"

"Well my father decided it would be easier for travel purposes" I explained. Though in truth the trunk doesn't have much. "So I mostly have this" I raised the string of my backpack.

"How are there so many things in here" Harry asked. Lifting the backpack which had held my clothes as well as some of the books that Mrs. Weasley insists I bring.

"Expansion charm" I said "along with a feather light charm"

"What is that supposed to be?" Ron was holding up something that looked like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy-looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs. I was trying not to laugh then there was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

"Here you are," she said, sorting them into two piles for Harry and Ron "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease." Then she looked at me sitting on the bed with my dagger in its sheath.

"Are you done packing?" she asked I nodded then showed her my closed backpack and my knife/wand in my side.

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing out the robes to her

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year. . . robes for formal occasions."

"Wow, those make my cloak look normal, seriously I look like the Grim Reaper in that thing but that is what wizards use for formal wear?" I asked she just nodded

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go stalkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly.

"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes, they're on your list! I got some for Harry too. . . show him, Harry... ."

Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn't as bad, however; his dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all - in fact, and they were more or less the same as their school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black.

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly.

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because. . . well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, Harry, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh." She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.

"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak.

"At least you have a family." I noted "Some of us live on our own fending for ourselves."

"What about you?" Ron said "Your dad is a god and you come from a huge family with a lot of cousins."

"Along with a gigantic 'eat me' sign for monsters hanging from the top of my head. My father is busy. Always busy. If it weren't for Percy they wouldn't even be talking to us demigods." I said "Other than my dad my real family are dead. My mom died when I was young, Bianca died from a monster attack. When I returned from Hogwarts, she chose to be reborn. I can never see her again."

"I'm sorry" Ron said sympathetically

"It's alright." I said "Come on, it's almost dinner time. You were going to show me the gnomes right?"

* * *

**YAY FINALLY DID ANOTHER CHAPTER. :D HAPPY 2014 everyone :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews. :D **

**Hope you all have a happy New year :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Nico**

* * *

The next day we headed to the platform. Since Mr. Weasley didn't own a car, the ministry had lent the Weasleys a few cars. I was squash between Ron and Fred on the way to the platform. And unfortunately Fred tends to instigate his brother even when I was in between. It was a long few minutes.

When we got there Ron and I had basically ran out of the cramp car. I couldn't last too long in a confined space. I blame ADHD for that. I took my backpack and said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley who gave me a curious face.

"I have to keep my image." I explained "I have to survive in Slytherin for the next few months before…you know."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed then gave me a very motherly hug. "Just take care of yourself. And be careful."

"I will, Mrs. Weasley." Then I looked at the trio. "See you guys at school, we wouldn't want Malfoy to blow a fuse."

"See you, mate."

I then ran towards the barrier and I was again in the familiar old fashioned platform of Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

* * *

~()~

* * *

I wandered in the train looking for a place to stay, when I saw a familiar head of silver blonde hair. I knocked on the door and opened the compartment. Draco, Blaise Crabbe and Goyle looked at the idiot who would dare open the door into their compartment.

"I hear the Slytherin Prince is in this compartment." I said casually crossing my arms and leaning on the door. "You wouldn't happen to know who it is would you?"

"It would depend on who is asking." Draco said his lip twitching, a smirk about to crawl into his face.

"The Half-Blood Slytherin is."

"Nico?"

"The one and only" I said with a smirk as the others invited me in.

"Hey, mate where have you been?"

"You know here and there." I said "What happened with you guys?"

"We had a werewolf for a DADA teacher last year." Draco said "You missed it. He was way better than Lockhart. And Dumbles totally lost his marbles. He let that oaf Hagrid teach classes."

"Hagrid doesn't seem so bad." I noted. "Though I'm not sure he is…safe as a teacher."

"He isn't" Blaise said. "He just doesn't see what's dangerous for students and what's not dangerous. His first lesson was on Hippogriffs. Do you have any idea how dangerous one of those are."

"According to my cousin their very dangerous." I said remembering how proud Percy was in his underwater encyclopedia, curtsey of Tyson and Poseidon. I finally reached more than Fear. If I remember correctly, I just finished Thestrals in my Nic-tionary.

"Yes, and Draco got a scratch for it." Crabbe pointed out. "Show him Draco."

"Alright." Draco said pulling up his sleeve. His arm had a large scratch from the side of his elbow to the back of his wrist.

"Wow" I said "You're lucky. If it were any closer to your pulse you'd die in a minute."

"Father sued the stupid oaf." Draco said "Sadly he wasn't sacked but the hippogriff was executed."

"I see you had an eventful year without me." I said

"Don't worry, I hear this year is going to be more eventful." Draco said "Father told me that the Triwizard Tournament is back this year."

"The what?" I asked feigning confusion. The gods had mentioned the same thing to us. Though right now I am here as a mere student…for now.

"I forgot that you'd live under a rock" Draco muttered. Though I have to admit it was sort of true. "The Triwizard Tournament is a tournament where three Wizarding schools compete. One from each school is chosen to participate in this event. But this year according to father, we are going to have special guests." Draco gave us a smirk. "Demigods."

"Demigods?" Blaise said startled. "I thought they were extinct."

"Many thought they were." Draco said "They were apparently hiding in America for the past few centuries."

"Demigods of which gods?" Blaise asked "Greek or Roman?"

"Both." Draco said "Though they said the Roman ones are more dangerous."

"Not totally true" I said "The Roman Demigods are just…let's say trained. They're just trained more on combat for the protection of their legion. Greek demigods are more on survival."

"And you know this how?"

I pondered for a moment. "I met some they were in my father's line of work."

"And what does your father do anyway."

"Department of Mysteries." I said unsure if there is such a thing as the Department of Mysteries. "I've been born with what others call a talent, and I call a curse. I can see ghosts. I met some of the demigods in both Greek and Roman. Some of them are just our age now when they had died."

"Was that why the ghosts were wary of you when you had entered the Great Hall back in second year."

"Yeah." I said. "Anyways what about the Triwizard Tournament? Why did they stop?"

"According to my father the death toll was way too high." Draco said "So they had to stop it before too many young witches and wizards die."

"That's just sad."

"Do you think Potter and Weasley know of this?"

"They should" I said "Isn't his Prefect brother in the ministry now?"

"Yeah." Draco said "Annoying as hell according to father. And knowing those three. They are probably clueless."

* * *

Hogwarts was as magnificent as I remembered it. But this time I was, thankfully, not taking the boats to the castle. There were hundreds of carriages that were tied to a herd of Thestrals and when they had sensed me…

_"Master!" _most of them had exclaimed through my head. I can't understand how Percy keeps up with this. There was one that actually approached me. It's skeletal face was just like the one of the horse and gave me what looks like a death version of a smile.

_"You came back"_ It said. It was the same Thestral that Luna and I fed. It had grown over the two years the last time I had saw him he was still a foal.

"_I have another mission this year. It's nice to see you all again." _I said in my head as I pet him.

"Nico!" Draco said "What are you doing?"

"Saying hi to the Thestrals." I said

"The what?" Draco came closer and squinted. But he still saw nothing. "You must be hallucinating. The carriages are being pulled by magic."

"They're like horses" I said then remembered what Luna had told me. "They can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Well I suggest that we get into the carriage before we miss the sorting."

I stepped into the carriage; I sat beside Blaise as I noted the rest of the occupants of the carriage. Pansy Parkinson, still as pug faced as she was the first time I met her, wrapped her arm around Draco's. Millicent Bulstrode was beside her reading what looks like a fiction book.

"Who are you?" Pansy asked obnoxiously

"I am so insulted that you didn't recognize me." I said teasingly "And to think all those fun times that we had"

Draco chuckled while Pansy gave me a scowl. Millicent looked up from her book and studied me for a moment.

"Nico, I didn't know you were coming back this year."

"I didn't know either. My father just dropped in on me like a bomb."

"Nico?" Pansy shrieked "Nico di Angelo? Oh. My. Gosh. I couldn't even recognize you anymore. You look different."

"I believe it's called puberty." I said "And training with my crazy cousins."

"Wow." Pansy said "You don't look like that scrawny kid all those years ago."

"Uh…Thanks?"

"So, Nico. How've you been?" Millicent asked. "You were gone last year."

"Well you know I've been here and there. My cousin invited me to join him in a year in a Muggle High School."

"And you agreed?" Draco asked in disgust.

"Well it wasn't like I had anything better to do" I said "My cousin is a few years older than me but is a wicked sword fighter. Apparently my father had thought it was a good idea for me to learn some sword fighting from him."

It wasn't totally true nor was it totally false. I had learned many things from my time in Argo II. Mostly how annoying Jason and Percy can be when they gang up on you. I told them more on my time in High school…well mostly on what Percy tells me about it.

"That sounds terrible." Draco said. "No magic at all?"

"Nope." I said "Though I can truly say it was an experience."

"Guys. We're here." I looked out the window. I saw the magnificent castle that I wandered for an entire year. It was good to be back.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts" Dumbledore said "I am sorry to inform you that the Quidditch House Cup would not take place this year." This caused most of the students groan and complains.

"This is due to the event that would take place this October," Dumbledore said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has the honor of hosting The Triwizard Tournament. This tournament instead of the tournament only between Hogwarts, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, and Durmstrang Institute. We have invited some special guest. Three groups from The United States of America have accepted our invitation. They aren't Witches or Wizards like us, but they aren't Muggles either. This I'll let them tell you themselves" he smiled mischievously

"In this tournament each group will choose a champion to represent them in the tournament. So the Ministry has added a rule that only those that are of age can join the tournament."

There were many complaints in the crowd but when Dumbledore spoke again they all quiet down.

"I am sure that you will bring glory of the Triwizard Cup to our school." Dumbledore said "The Headmasters of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang along with the trainers of our guests would be coming this October. A meeting of which would lead to unity of the six groups." then Dumbledore sat down and started talking to the other teachers.

The students all started to mutter none stop. This continued till the end of the meal. I headed towards the teacher's table.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"I need to ask Dumbledore something. I think my father had sent him my trunk beforehand."

"Alright meet you in the common room?"

"Sure."

When I had arrived by the teachers' table, Dumbledore was talking with one of the new teachers that he had introduced as Alastor Moody.

"Ah Mr. Di Angelo" Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone. "Alastor, this is Nico Di Angelo. A representative sent before hand by the demigods in America."

"Which are you then? Hermes? Hecate?" Alastor Moody interrogated.

"Hades."

"Ah… I heard you are in my fourth year class"

"For the first two months." I clarified "Until the others come."

He nodded then gave a smile that promised mischief. "Good, I have something planned for this year. That would help make Defense a little more interesting."

"Ok…" I drawled, then faced Dumbledore. "Professor Chiron told me to ask you on our accommodation and to ask where I have to stay before the others get here."

"Ah, yes like the other schools you may choose to either stay inside the castle or in your Warship. We could also lend you tents same as those used in the Quidditch Cup." he said "I heard this year the Irish won such, a shame for Bulgaria. I am a Bulgarian Fan myself"

"Professor back to the topic" I interceded "I'm not so sure what the Quiditch World Cup is and I don't know what their tents are like. But I think if it were allowed we'd prefer to stay at the open space near the Forbidden Forest."

"The tents are like those that you stayed in when you were at the Weasleys. And I believe that can be arranged." Dumbledore said "as for your accommodation you would be staying in the Slytherin Common Room till then."

"Okay… thanks professor" I said "If you excuse me, professors I have to go to bed I still have classes tomorrow"

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! This is possibly the last chapter I would post before school starts again.**

**Now to answer some of your questions. No Charlie isnt a satyr. And No Nico isn't gay in this story. :D Other characters will arrive in future chapters.**

**OK**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me something preferably a review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Harry**

* * *

I have to admit. Nico is pretty good with his acting. When I see how he acts with Malfoy and his cronies, I can imagine him as a pureblood. He acts like a pompous and cunning Slytherin. Not much different from how Malfoy acts. It's like he was there the whole time.

Ron and I entered the defense classroom and we sat near the front of the classroom.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore managed to convince Moody to teach Defense"

"Who is Moody anyway?"

"He is an Auror" Ron said "He's a well known Auror, half the people in Azkaban are there because of him."

"I'm personally excited." Hermione said "We have double Defense today."

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

We all returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures – you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody then smirking in Nico's direction. Who just shrugged. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark –"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled .The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago. ... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore. One year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you counter curses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati something under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So . . . do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by Wizarding law?" Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Err," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse." Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered,

"Imperio!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, and then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance. Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?" The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump" then he brought it over to one of the girl's crawled up her hand a bit then it flew to the next person who happened to be Draco Malfoy. It landed on his hair as everyone started to laugh. Then the unexpected happened it flew to Nico's direction. It landed on his shoulder then it went limp. By the time it went back to Professor Moody it was dead. Everyone in the room gasped but Professor Moody just laughed

"Well so much for this one," he said "Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!" The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretenses, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered,

"Crucio!" At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but I was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. I looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white, and his eyes wide and horrified. Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar. "Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. . . . That one was very popular once too.

"Right . . . anyone know any others?" I looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, I guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Hermione's hand shook slightly as, for the third time; she raised it into the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione whispered. Several people looked uneasily around at her, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra. .. The Killing Curse." He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface. Moody raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Moody roared. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air - instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no counter curse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

I felt Moody's eyes on me. Then he suddenly barked.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Moody said. "There is no cure, no counter curse. The only way you'd be able to protect yourself is constant vigilance."

The rest of the class he let us take down notes. No one spoke until the bell rang.

"After lunch we would have our second class outside, class dismissed." the Professor said when I was about to leave the room, the professor called back "Mr. di Angelo, please stay for a moment."

"Come on, Harry." Ron said "Let's go to the Great Hall. I'm starving."

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

The second Defense class was more terrifying than the first. First Professor Moody had us all meet at the courtyard.

"Alright everyone. We are off to the Forbidden Forrest." Most of the students were uneasy. Unsure if Moody was still sane if he wanted all of us to go into the Forbidden Forest with the word 'forbidden' in the name.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist. I had already asked permission from Dumbledore. Let's go!"

He brought us deep into the forest. I looked at Hermione beside me practically quivering in fear. I looked at the rest of the class and most had the same reaction.

"Alright everyone. We are all here to see a demonstration of the Dark Arts." Moody said with a smirk. "Wands out. And be alert."

Lavender Brown raised her hand and Moody called on her.

"Professor are you sure this is safe" she said her voice breaking as she said it.

But before Moody could reply, sounds of clattering bones started to echo through the trees. I, like everyone else, looked through the trees. But found nothing. I tightened the grip on my wand. My heart racing in fear.

After a sudden silence… a walking skeleton jumped down from one of the trees. It was wearing a tunic. It's eyes yellow and cruel. In its hand, it had a sword and a shield as white as bone. More started to jump down from the trees. We were surrounded. All of us started to huddle together. Trying to get away from the skeletal warriors as they try to get closer to us.

"Where is Professor Moody?" Hermione exclaimed. I looked around and couldn't find the professor anywhere.

"I don't know" I replied. "But we need to do something about this."

I pointed my wand at the skeleton. "Bombarda!"

The skeleton was shattered into shards of bone. The rest of the class started to do the same, until all the skeletons were nothing more than mere shards of bone.

"That was easy." Malfoy boasted "I don't understand why everyone was so scared."

The bones started to sink lower into the ground. Then from the soil more skeletons burst out. The entire class was in pandemonium.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed through the noise of panic. "What do you know about zombie skeletons?"

"They're not allowed by the ministry." Hermione screamed back. "They're just as bad as dementors. Even worse. No one but a Necromancer could control them."

"Could they be warded off my a Patronus?" I asked

"I don't know"

"Just try it mate!"

"Expecto Patronum!"

A white stag came out of my wand. It ran towards the skeletons in full speed. The skeletons bursted into golden dust and disappeared in touch. The stag started to stampede through the army of skeletons. As the last one dissolved into ash, we heard someone clapping slowly. We turned to see Moody with a smirk in his face.

"Five points to Gryffindor for quick thinking and spell work." Moody said "They did great work didn't they, my boy?"

"I have to admit" I turned around and saw a kid, around fifteen to sixteen years old, sitting on a branch in a tree. He was wearing a black muggle clothes and a hoodie that covered his face. the only thing you could see from him is his mouth. "I didn't think anyone could figure that out."

"Necromancy is illegal." Hermione said loudly. "You could get arrested."

"They say the same about killing people yet they still do it." the black hooded teen said the flipping backwards disappearing into the shadows. Everyone turned looking for him. "Necromancy is in my blood. Telling me that I couldn't do it is like telling a wizard he shouldn't do magic."

We all turned our gaze back at the professor. Beside him was the kid.

"This is an example of Dark Magic." Moody said "As Ms. Granger pointed out this branch of magic is called Necromancy. Who could tell us what Necromancy is?"

Hermione raised her hand eagerly. But Moody called on one of the Slytherins.

"Yes, Mr. Zabini."

"It's the art of raising the dead." Zabini said "It is considered dark because once someone dies it is wrong to summon them back. It drives both the Necromancer and the spirit into madness. It's a very rare talent. It cannot be learned. Only inherited."

"Very good. Five points to Slytherin." Moody said "From what Mr. Zabini said my friend here inherited the ability to Necromancy."

"Doesn't he have a name?"

"I do." the kid said "But I never said anything about having to mention it to you."

"And this is where constant vigilance is needed. You'll never know who is going to be your opponent. What kind of power he may have. Any other Questions you want to ask our guest?"

One of the Slytherin girls raised her hand. "From which side did you inherit Necromancy and how long did it take you to master it?"

"I inherited it from my father." He said "I haven't completely mastered it. It would take nearly a decade of training and study to be able to master the art. But I have successfully mastered most of the art."

"How long have you been learning?"

"Since I was ten" he said "So about four years."

"Aren't you afraid that the ministry would arrest you for using Dark Magic."

He gave a chuckle. "I would like to see them try. There is a difference between Dark Magic and Black Magic."

"Black Magic is like supernatural powers or magic for evil and selfish purposes. These can sometimes be found in monsters and demons like dracaenae or gorgons. And diluted amounts are found in Vampires and Werewolves. This is the cause of their disease as we call it." he said knowingly "But they don't over power the person bitten unless they allow it. That's how some were wolves look more like wolves than human before the moon is full."

"Dark Magic is what we usually call grey magic." He said "It's not exactly light. Nor is it black. But it's somewhere in between. Necromancy, Umbrakinesis and even the ones you call Unforgivable Curses are under this category."

"If it's bad to kill people why is the Killing Curse under Dark Magic not Black Magic?"

"Imagine if you were so sick, for example gorgon blood from the left side entered your body. It would kill you from the inside. Burn you melting you from inside it would cause a few minutes of pain before it totally kills you. Yet if you were to simply kill him with a spell. It would be as fast as having a gun shot through your head." he explained "it used to be a form of mercy."

"Alright. I believe it is time to return to the castle." Moody said "Thank you again my boy for that demonstration."

"It's my pleasure." He said "I hope to see you all again."

Then he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

* * *

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!**

**Ok. I have some sad news. I have to start pulling up my grades. So I might not be able to update as frequent as I usually do. Between School, Rehearsals (HELL!), and Writing. I'm having a hard time managing. But don't worry I have a firm grasp on the story line so it won't be so hard for me to write. I'll try as much as possible to update but for this January no promises.**

**Goals for this 2014:**

**Finish the rest of the Fanfics that are already posted**

**Start Original Stories that have been there since forever :D**

**GO TO COLLEGE!**

**Alright that's everything **

**Please leave me a little gift at the box when you scroll down…preferably a review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Nico**

* * *

I shadow travelled back into the common room. I threw off my hoodie and pants, shoving them into the bottom of my trunk and I jumped into my bed in my shirt and shorts. My left forearm was wrapped in a bandage. As if I had injured it before coming into the train. It covers the tattoo…and frankly it's just fun to play with the bandage from time to time.

The other boys entered the common room to change before dinner.

"How you doing mate?" Blaise announced as they entered the room.

"Better" I said "I really hate this. I hate being stuck in bed."

"That would be the problem with hyperactivity." Draco said. "So you think you're well enough to go to supper?"

"Yeah I think so." I said climbing off the bed. I threw on a new shirt and a pair of jeans.

"What happened to your arm?" Draco asked slightly concerned. I only wore short sleeved when I sleep; I have to make sure that they don't see the tattoo. Only now did they see the 'injured' arm.

"Sword fighting accident" I said. "I forgot to put on my armor and I got a big slash on my arm. I can't remove it for the next two months."

"Ouch." Blaise said. "Doesn't it hurt? Can't it be cured by magic?"

"Magical sword." I explained "It cannot be healed with spells without making it worse. It has to heal on itself."

"That's too bad." Draco said "Come on let's go up to the Great Hall."

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

The next two months I managed to find some of my old friends. Luna was the easiest and the most convenient. For one, Draco and the other Slytherins don't have much of a problem. They called her the one with 'the sight' very rare. She could see creatures that were lost in old pureblood myths. But they too agreed that she was a bit Looney.

Justin posed a problem. Since he was a Muggleborn, they were very stereotypal on the whole 'purebloods and Muggleborns don't mix'. But I managed to talk to him in my trips to the library.

"So how was the year without me here."

"It was great!" Justin said in his usual cheerful tone. "Hagrid is a teacher now. Care of Magical Creatures. The old one had just an arm and a leg left. We have so many new classes, I can't believe you missed it."

"I'm sure I can manage" I said with a chuckle. "I heard there was a class with an oracle of some sort?"

"Yeah. Divination. Professor Trelawney is a fraud. But it's the only class where you don't have to study. You just make some wacky stuff up in the assignment and you automatically have an A"

"So I hear" I said

"You should come to class. While you're still here."

"What?"

"You're a demigod right?"

I looked around if anyone was watching.

"What do you know?"

"You know being petrified doesn't automatically mean we were deaf." Justin said "It was like being stiff. You can't move. Your brain still moves. At least that is what you managed to help us with. Our senses come back every now and then. Thankfully, it wasn't the sight I don't think I don't have to watch the ceiling all day."

"How long have you known?"

"Since you helped Nick." Justin said. "That was you wasn't it. The necromancer that Moody brought to class?"

"Yeah." I said still slightly fazed. "Who else knows?"

"Pretty much just those who were petrified." Justin said. "Don't worry, we won't judge you for it. I figured if you were back here, it must be for the tournament right?"

"Yeah." I said. "The others are coming along with Beauxbaton and Durmstrang."

"Great!" Justin said. "So I guess you did a lot of training for the past year. You look bigger now than that scrawny kid two years ago."

"Was I really that scrawny?" I asked "Seriously you're the fifth one that commented on that. Draco, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and you."

"Well, you weren't that tall." Justin said "Now you're taller than me. and even gained some muscle. Why do you keep hiding in a jacket? You're not malnourished thin anyway, why hide?"

"It's a habit, I guess" I shrugged. "I have been travelling for years."

"What about the bandage?"

"I'll let you know when I can remove it." I said "I can't remove it now someone might see. And you know how bad Hogwarts gossip is."

"Sure." Justin said.

We said our goodbyes and headed towards lunch. I sat with Draco and the others who were doing Divination homework.

"What is that?"

"Homework." Draco said "It's utterly useless. But it's better than Muggle Studies."

"We have Divination next."Blaise said. "Are you going with us?"

"Yeah, I want to see this teacher that you are all complaining about."

"She's a fake" Draco said "An absolute fraud."

"Well we'll see about that."

We ate our lunch quickly and headed to the seventh floor. We stopped at the north tower. They were looking at the window.

"What are we…"

Then there was a ladder. A heavy rope ladder that fell from the small window near the ceiling.

"We are going to class."

"We climb this to go to the classroom?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What about the girls? Aren't they wearing skirts?"

"Well it's a sight to see then." Blaise said "Come on, we shall use our inner eyes to see the future."

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

"Hello class." The teacher said in a dreaming tone. "Welcome back to Divination. Today we shall read deeper into our tea leaves. I want you to look into the cup of the one opposite you"

Sadly, Draco and Blaise had paired up for this activity. So I looked at another table and I was paired with Justin.

"Hello again."

"So how do we do this?"

"First you drink from the cup." Justin instructed. I drank from the cup. The tea tasted fine. Just like tea they had served in China, without the cream or sugar. I can almost taste the wilderness from it. "Not all of it. Then place it upside down on the plate.

I did what he said and saw him do the same. He gave me his cup and I gave him mine.

"Look at the cup what do you see?"

"I see a sun." I said then looked into the book. I squinted my eyes as the words tried to come back together. "It means…happiness?"

"Yes." Justin said "What else?"

"Well that's all I can see." I said looking into the muck in the bottom of the cup. "So you're going to be happy."

"Alright." Justin said with a smile. He looked into my cup. "I see...okay I'm not sure what I'm seeing."

"Let me see…" Professor Trelawney said suddenly making us jump. She took the cup from Justin then hastily threw it back.

"The Reaper!" she exclaimed. "You have death in your soul. You have been cursed."

"The Reaper?" I asked looking at Justin. "What's that supposed to mean."

Justin looked into his book. Then found the page. There was a picture of a Grim reaper form the cartoons. Where there was a man in a really big coat. It was holding a scythe of some sort and was looking at you without it's eyes almost like a dementor.

"It's an omen of death himself." Justin read. "The curse of Death lies with the person. His death shall be a painful and it shall be close."

I just shrugged at him. I haven't heard of anything different. But I have to admit. Looking at everyone who looked at me with either interest or pity, this is a very interesting class.

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

The hardest to meet with in Hogwarts was the Golden Trio. At some point we just decided to meet in Myrtle's old bathroom.

"So how is your month return to Hogwarts."

"I'm glad it's almost over." I said "By the end of October I will no longer be Nicholas Di Angelo the Half blood Slytherin, but Nico di Angelo the Son of Hades."

"Why did you have to change your name?"

"I think my dad liked the name Nicholas." I said "but when my mom disagreed instead I was named Nico. It's not a nickname for anything. Just Nico."

"I'm guessing you were the one in Moody's demo." Hermione said.

"Yep."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered "You're bloody scary you know that?"

"Well I was just doing a favor for Professor Moody."

"You are really that far into Necromancy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." I said "Though back when we were in second year I wasn't that good yet. The most dangerous I tried…well it was actually here in this bathroom."

"You mean when…"

"Yeah." I said "that was like raising the dead. but once someone dies, you can't bring them back totally. You either bring back their spirit. Or their bones. Bones are easy you have something to work on, spirits are more…wild I guess. I can talk to them, but for them to show themselves that is their call. And for me to make them solid enough I need to use my own power for that."

"Thank you." Harry said "I never thought…"

"It was no problem" I said "You saved my life."

"How are the other demigods coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I'm not spoiling it." I said with a smirk "You just have to wait and see then."

* * *

~(*)~

* * *

The day of the arrival finally arrived. It was already four in the afternoon the other students were about to be released from their classes. I looked into the sky in anticipation. I wore my new camp shirt. Since the demigods were now united, they decided to make a new shirt. It said Camp Demigod in the front. And had names at the back. It had different colours depending on the immortal parent. Mine was black and it had two bands on the sleeve. In the right it was Orange and on the left it was Purple. At the back, in Capital bold letters, was my name in white and a skull in the middle of the letter O.

I looked into the sky, excited for everyone to come. I reached into my pocket and drew a drachma. I created a mist and threw it into the rainbow.

"O Iris goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Argo II" the image shifted into a ship's deck. Percy and Jason were both on the deck looking out and making sure the ship stays upright in the air with over a hundred campers on board.

"Guys!" I called and they looked into the iris Message.

"Hey, Death Boy!" Percy exclaimed "Why aren't you here? Threatened to be killed by our great Uncle Z?"

"I don't think Uncle Z will kill you Perce" I said "Not with Jason and Thalia on the ship. Besides you know I don't do well on ships…or air…or water."

"Yeah," Jason said "But Hazel is really worried about you."

"I was sent ahead." I said simply. "Where is Thalia? I thought the hunters were joining you in the ship?"

"She's here."

"Let me guess." I said thinking "She's somewhere there. Bossing you around instead of helping so she wouldn't fall off the boat."

The two boys laughed. And Thalia's voice was heard from the other side "I heard that!"

"Don't worry Thals." Percy said "We love you anyways."

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain." Thalia said suddenly in the picture. She was looking a bit pale but it looked deadly especially when she's glaring at you. "If you want to keep on living, Death Boy I suggest you keep your trap shut."

"Yes ma'am" I said in mock salute. Getting more chuckles from the other side. She slapped both boys upside the head.

"Don't worry Death boy." Jason said "We are close. I think I can almost see the castle. Leo said it will be around a few more minutes before we hit land."

"Yeah, so if you see two Pegasus and a ship, don't shoot." Percy said looking off the screen. "NO! Blackjack don't eat that I have your sugar cubes in my room."

Jason just laughed as he was left on the screen. "See you later Death boy."

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D I HOPE YOU liked it. but sadly I have some bad news. **

**There might be a time sometime around February and early March when I will stop updating and ALL stories are in hiatus. I need to pull up some scores to some impossible subjects(MATH!). So if I haven't updated by the start of February please don't kill me cuz I am going to be updating at March if that were the case. :( Sorry guys **

**PLEASE REVIEW! And hope that I do pass my tests :P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Nico**

* * *

I stood beside Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. I was here before they were. I was so excited that until now I was still feeling shaky.

"Excited, Mr. Di Angelo?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Of course." I said. "It's the first time they've come here. And for the first time I can say that I've done something they haven't."

I don't know why but Professor McGonagall looked at me sadly. But I shook it off. People pity me. They don't know, I don't need their pity. I'm as strong as any other demigod, I am a survivor.

I looked in the horizon and saw something coming. A chariot with giant pegasi was coming straight here.

"Ah, The Beauxbaton Academy chariot."

Hagrid stood in the middle of the field, he held these giant signals. But the driver of the chariot apparently couldn't control it very well. Hagrid jumped out of the way to prevent his admission to the headless hunt.

I know it is bad but I couldn't help but laugh. I looked back into the horizon. I could see them. The giant ship was coming. There were two flying pegasi coming closer to land. It was guiding the ship to the water. It wasn't long until Argo II was finally on shore.

I heard the students gasp in awe at the size of the ship. And the giant dragon for a ship head.

"Nico!" Hazel called. I walked over to them where I was immediately greeted with a hug from my favorite half sister.

"Hey, guys" I said greeting everyone. There were some his and some taps on the back. The most welcoming and very unnecessary greeting of them all was from my cousins.

I think Percy and Jason had it all planned. They both lifted me by my arms and legs.

"Hey Nico!"

"We missed you death boy."

Dumbledore coughed causing everyone to look at him. Jason and Percy purposely dropped me on the grass.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Demigods." He said welcome-ly. "Thank you for accepting our invitation."

"Thank you for inviting us." Chiron said stepping forward. "It has been a while since the two worlds have met."

"Indeed it has" Dumbledore said. "How have you been Chiron?"

"I've been good, Albus" he said "I'll be watching over the two camps. Lupa has been busy with her camp and won't be able to come."

"Why don't we chat sometime soon old friend." Albus said looking at some of the demigods who have started to run around the grass like little kids. "I believe you might have your hands full at the moment."

"I believe I do." Chiron said with a sigh. "Thank you again."

"Mr. Di Angelo will show you where you can put up your camp site."

"Thank you Albus."

"You are welcome."

"Lead the way death boy." Annabeth said teasingly. I led them to the field near Hagrid's hut. Most of the campers nodded with approval. Reyna and Annabeth started to order people to start setting up camp.

"Well…" I said "here we are. We have to set up camp before the introductions start"

"Okay Head counselors and Centurions go over there so we can plan out the demonstration." Annabeth said I about to escape when she spotted me "That means you too Nico, everyone else set up camp"

"Put up tents according to order of Cabin and Cohort," Reyna said then looked over to Thalia. "Can you join the meeting?"

"Sure, Phoebe you're in charge set up camp with the other campers" she said "I also have a bone to pick with Death Boy"

Oh boy I'm in trouble.

"You know what, I think I'll go in the castle they might be looking for me" I said while trying to get away but someone grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Oh …no you don't Death Boy," Jason said holding tight to my collar.

"You got me and Jason in trouble with Thalia now it's you turn" Percy said then I was being dragged towards the other side of the clearing. Man why are they so much older and stronger.

"Oh come one guys let me go she's going to kill me" I complained.

"No, I won't I just want to scare you Death Boy" Thalia said from behind "And it worked better than I thought, thanks guys"

"OK… if this is a prank then can you guys put me down now?" I said the two of them had lifted me and wouldn't let go.

"Yeah Percy let's put him down" Jason said "but where?"

"Um... on the ground?" I said

"Oh how about the lake" Percy said. The next thing I knew Percy held on to my legs while Jason had my arms. They went all the way to swing my body into the lake.

Bleck. The Black lake. The worse looking and tasting lake to be in. I looked down and saw some familiar looking creatures. Grindylows…. Damn it.

I shadow travelled back to shore. Soaking wet and cold to the bone.

"Seriously guys?" I demanded. Making both of them jump.

"How did you get all the way over there?"

"Shadow travel." I said.

"Are you boys done horsing around, we have stuff to do!" Annabeth called. We all looked at each other and went back to the others. There was one thing that nobody wanted. And that was an angry Annabeth.

* * *

"You want me to do what?"

"You heard me." Annabeth said. "It would be a real good time to show off the power of the gods."

"You do know that my powers are considered, Necromancy right?" I asked. "And here in the Wizarding world. Necromancy is considered Dark Magic. These people don't understand the difference of Dark and black magic. Do you want me to get arrested?"

"Don't be so melodramatic" Annabeth scolded. "You won't get arrested. You're a demigod not a wizard."

"I spent a year here, Annabeth." I explained. "I am considered as a wizard."

"Oh stop complaining." Clarisse snapped. "Just do what you do and we'll make sure that no one kill you."

"Very encouraging, Clarisse." Jason commented but she just shrugged. "Don't worry, Nico. None of us will let them arrest you."

"Fine." I said "But you guys owe me. Big time."

After a few hours of planning, we were standing in the front of the Great Hall. I remember when I was here last. I was posing as a student. And I was feeling the excitement again.

"Join me in welcoming the demigods of Camp Half- Blood, Camp Jupiter, and the Hunters of Artemis. The hunters entered first running in without making a sound on the tilled floor. They shot arrows that exploded into fireworks. Next came with the campers, a wave of orange teens with swords. Finally the Romans came in, they stampeded into the Great Hall with the golden eagle. Leaving me with Thalia, Percy and Jason.

"Show time" Percy said.

"Show time" I muttered. I pulled my cloak over my head.

I entered the Great hall with a bam. My large black cloak swept the floor. I summoned the skeletons that attacked the campers.

The rest of the wizards gasped as the skeletons started to attack the other demigods. Jason, Percy and Thalia started to attack as offense. They gave me their all alright. I summoned shadows and created a large wall of shadow.

An arrow penetrated the wall. Hit me in the shoulder. I flinched involuntarily.

I fell down on my knees and lay on the floor. Soon dissolving into shadows, behind the others did their part. Jason started to throw off some lightning, Percy threw some water at people and Thalia shot some arrows that destroyed some targets with lightning.

Soon they went to bow at the crowd.

"Please welcome, Chiron the trainer of Heroes."

Chiron galloped into the Great Hall.

"Good Evening, Everyone." Chiron had a look around then asked. "Where's Nico?"

"Nico?" Percy asked.

"Back here." I said. I pulled out the arrow out of my shoulder. "Seriously Thalia, could you have made that any more subtle?"

"Sorry, Death Breath." Thalia said.

"Di Angelo?" Someone exclaimed. "What's that loser doing there?"

"Shut up, you Idiot!" I exclaimed. Then looked at Albus and Chiron. "Please Continue.

"Now I present to everyone, the Triwizard Cup" Dumbledore said pointing his wand at a big metal lowered his wand revieling a big silver cup holding a blue flame. "Those who wish to join the tournament must write their name in a piece of parchment with their school and place it on the flame. We choosing of champions will be on Halloween Night. May I remind you that only wizards and witches who are of age are allowed to to place their name in the fire and Demigods or descendants at the age of thirteen would be the only ones allowed to present their name for the tournament."

"What! That's unfair" Fred exclaimed as well as protests from the other wizards.

"It isn't unfair Mr. Weasley. I suggest you do not underestimate our dear guests" Dumbledore said while Fred shrunk back at his seat under glares of various demigods. "If you wish to see their abilities you could watch their activities during their break time." then he faced Chiron

"Is it okay with you and your students Chiron?" he asked then everyone cheered in agreement.

"I guess my students have spoken, thought they should first look for one of our heads or me." Chiron said "If you'd allow headmaster you they introduce themselves."

Hazel and Frank stepped forward. Frank held Hazel's hand looking more like a bodyguard than a boyfriend.

"I am Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. Hero of Olympus."

"I am Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Praetor of Camp Jupiter, Hero of Olympus"

The rest of the demigods cheered at the two. I stepped forward pulling down the hood of my cloak.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, The Ghost King, and Ambassador of Pluto." I said. The students of Hogwarts looked at me not sure if they were scared or awkward.

"Don't forget the Hero of Olympus." Percy piped.

"Fine. And Hero of Olympus and a bunch of other stuff."

I stepped back leaving the other students of Hogwarts stunned. This is going to be a great year.

* * *

**YAY DONE! Finally :D I wasn't going to drawl this too long So…here it is :D**

**I don't know if you haven't heard this but I've been writing for two years and I wanted to try to make something myself. (So I can say that I have a story of my own) cuz I have to admit the satisfaction of writing fanfics lasts for only so long. I made a story it's in wattpad it was the story I made with my friends before. I now have full reign and ownership to the plot and everything in it. so please check it out. "Escape"** wattpad com / story / 11499998 - escape

**And I know what you might be thinking no I won't stop writing fanfics yet. But I just wanted to try something new. I want to take credit for my own work. Fanfics is like taking credit and using another person's work making it your own. I have to admit it's fun but you know the satisfaction of making your own is still greater. :P**

**Anyways Thanks for reading please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Nico**

* * *

The next day was just like it was back to camp. Everyone was up by five in the morning, and we started working together on the rest of the campsite. Of course they didn't expect us to come unprepared right? The campers all started to take the pieces of wood and other materials needed from Argo II.

And before the sun was up, we had already started on the building of cabins. We're all sharing cabins so it wouldn't take too much space. And with magic we are able to squeeze about four hundred campers into around ten cabins.

The part that we had the Architect of Olympus here in Camp was also a plus. We managed to do some of the construction fast and with some experienced builders by the time the sun had risen everyone was only slightly sore from all the lifting and was back on their feet for training.

I met with Annabeth right as I left my room in the Big Three Cabin. Since none of us have cabin mates we all shared one cabin, plus Reyna and Annabeth. It was supposed to be like the Big House back in Camp Half Blood. But since Chiron wanted to reunite with some of his fellow centaurs in the forest, it is just the seven of us here.

"Hey Nico!" Annabeth said "Did you get your new training schedule?"

"We have a new one?" I asked confused. "What happened to the old schedule? I thought you said it was going to be just like Camp."

"Well, since we have both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter, everyone agreed that it was the perfect time to bond with our fellow demigods."

"That's just great." I muttered.

"Are you a demigod or not?" Annabeth teased. "Come on it's just training with the Romans."

"Yeah, then you're going to tell me that the Hunters are also training with us."

"Actually…"

"See what I mean?"

Suddenly something stung behind my head.

"Uh...OW?"

"That's what you get for complaining." Annabeth said. "Here's your schedule. And go to training. Remember I got my eye on you."

"Yes mom"

She slapped me in the arm which thankfully didn't hurt as much as when she had slapped me upside the head then left.

I looked in my schedule. Hand in Hand Combat with the Ares and Mars Cabin.

It's official I'm dead.

* * *

**Percy**

* * *

Damn, this castle is amazing.

"Wow." Annabeth said from beside me. "This is amazing."

"I know."

"Well, let's divide up the work." She said. "We need to go to the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Common Rooms. Nico already got the one for Slytherin."

I snickered. "They make some pretty weird names; I mean one of them sounds like cottonball."

Annabeth hit me behind the head. "Don't be rude Seaweed Brain these are real people."

"Not my fault they had really weird names." I defended then caught her hand before she could slap me again.

"HA!"

"Whatever you say Percy." Annabeth said. "You take the one for Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I'll take the one for Ravenclaw."

"Alright," I said. "I'll go to the Hufflepuff first. Then you might meet me in the Gryffindor Tower."

"Sure." Annabeth said "See you there."

Then we went our separate ways. I was going down the stairs when suddenly it started moving." I held on to the railings then it stopped in one of the doors by the third floor.

"Cool." I muttered. I patted the railings. "Hey Mr. Staircase, I need to head towards the old port where you just left would you mind if you could go back?"

Like it heard me it moved back towards the old floor. I started to walk down the stairs while it moved. By the time I reached the bottom, the staircase was back to the place where it had started. I then headed towards the basement of the Castle.

The Hufflepuff common room can be described with one word, and it's cozy. The doors were barrel shaped the walls were brown with a yellow tint. And it radiates comfort.

A stout woman with frizzy hair had approached me as soon as I entered.

"Hello dearie, how may I help you."

"Hi, I'm Percy. Chiron told me to give this to the head of houses. The students are welcomed to watch some of the training sessions and the Siege next week. Here are some of the sign up sheets so we know who's there."

"Alright then dear. When do you need them back."

"Saturday." I said. Then looked around again. "Uh. Professor can you please explain to me the difference between the houses?"

"The students here are sorted into houses." She said "It helps them get along with some of the people with the same characteristics as them. Gryffindors are students that value loyalty, bravery, and chivalry. Hufflepuff value kindness, friendship, honesty and hard work, Ravenclaws are those who value intelligence, wisdom, creativity and originality, while slytherin value Cunning, Ambition, Determination and Cleverness. It was way back when the founders had chosen their students. And until now we hold the tradition."

"It helps prevent fights I guess."

"It does."

"Ma'am, do you by any chance know what house Nico di Angelo was when he was here?"

"He was under Professor Snape in Slytherin house." she said. "Curious though it would seem he would fit better in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Such a kind and misunderstood child. Why do you ask?"

"He's my cousin." I said. "I like to look out for the kid especially after what has happened to him."

"It's good to know that there is someone looking out for him." She said kindly "Thank you again for the invitations."

"No problem" I said then left the common room.

I wonder what Nico experienced while he was here. I walked towards the seventh floor. It took a while then I found the portrait of a fat lady.

I squinted at the piece of paper that Annabeth gave me. "Caput Draconis."

The lady opened the portrait and behind it was a door. I walked into the red and gold common room where I found the professor from yesterday. Professor McGonagall I think.

"Good Morning, Mr. Jackson."

"Good Morning Professor." I greeted. "Please call me Percy, Mr. Jackson is my grandfather."

"Very well, what do we owe the pleasure."

"Well, we demigods are inviting the students to come watch the trainings and the Siege that will take place next week."

"Where will this take place?"

"At the camp site."

"And I assume you all have the appropriate attire and precautions?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Very well." She said then I gave her the papers.

Suddenly someone sneezed making both the Professor and I look. A few kids around fourteen years old were standing on the top of the stairs.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, what in the world are the three of you doing awake in this hour?"

"It's not that early, Professor" The redhead said.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall. We wanted to go down to watch what was happening, there was a lot of clashing of weapons it woke us up."

"Isn't it dangerous for them to be fighting with real weapons, Professor?"

I snorted. "It's a necessity."

"The demigods train this early in the morning according to Chiron." Professor McGonagall said. "Their trainer is a good healer."

"Can we go watch?"

"Absolutely not." The professor said sternly. "It is way too early for any of you to be out of the castle."

"Actually, Professor." I said. "I don't mind if they were to come. I can bring them with me. We are actually hoping for some of the wizards to come watch. Perhaps even learn."

Professor McGonagall studied both me and the trio. She looked at the three sternly. "I do not want to hear any of you misbehaving. And be at the Great Hall in time for breakfast. Or you will serve detention with me."

She looked at me. "Even you, Perseus."

I groaned. "I think I liked Mr. Jackson better than that"

She looked at me sternly again. I raised my hands in surrender. "Alright. I promise. Don't worry as long as we don't meet any of the Hermes kids we won't get into much trouble."

Professor McGonagall nodded then we left the common room. We left through the portrait. And I looked at the three kids.

"Okay I think an introduction is in order" I said "I'm Perseus Jackson. And PLEASE call me Percy."

"I'm Hermione Granger, This is Ron and Harry."

"So you're the Percy that Nico talks about" the kid named Ron said. "You don't look like a Percy."

"Uh… thanks I guess." I said then looked around. "Hold on guys, let me look for…"

I suddenly felt a weight on my back. I turned and couldn't find anything.

"Hey Annie."

"I told you not to call me that" Suddenly a wave of blonde hair was all over my face. I grabbed her hands from my back and lifted her off. I held her in my arms and gave her a kiss.

"Hello again Wise Girl." I said with a smile. I looked at the trio. "Guys, this is my girlfriend…"

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase" she said offering her hand

"I'm Hermione and this is Ron and Harry." Hermione said again.

"Oh, so you're the friends Nico told us about."

"Nico told you about us?"

"Well, Nico is Nico." I said "We threatened to drown him in the lake if he didn't tell us."

"You didn't?"

"We did."

I earned another slap behind the head because of that. "You guys are so mean. He's the youngest between the three of you and you still bully him."

"Well, that is sort of our job and besides Nico isn't the youngest, Jason is."

Annabeth looked like she was going to say something then looked at the trio. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

** YES! TODAY IS A GOOD-ISH Day. I finally got to watch Hunger Games. Got waitlisted in the course that I wanted but still got into the school and I'm going to find out my prom partner tomorrow(we are being assigned a partner)**

**Anyways Please review**


	9. AN

**Educational Hiatus.**

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry but it's already January 28 I guess I have to announce this. If I haven't updated by January 31 then the next time you'll see me is around March. I'm so sorry but desperate times call for desperate measures. I still have to make sure I pass senior year and that I get to get into the course that I want to get into (I have a drawing exam so I can qualify for Architecture. And frankly I need a little more work on it.)**

**So I am so sorry but I am going on my yearly Hiatus again. But assuming that everything in my schedule is correct and accurate. I have the entire April and May free and hopefully school starts in July. So :D**

**Again I'm Sorry**

**PS. This Author's Note shall be deleted when I get the new chapter updated around March.**

**PPS. If you like my writing. Please check out one of my stories that I made www wattpad com / story / 11499998 - escape Thank you :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Percy**

* * *

We went to the camp where we first found the archers. I steered the three away from the archers to avoid being shish kebab-ed. Annabeth went to teach her Ancient Greek class. Then we found Jason.

He was sitting on one of the bleachers drying off his hair.

"Had a nice swim bro?"

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "You know just how much I love getting wet in a lake."

"Sorry man."

"Dude you were supposed to block not shove me into the lake." He said clearly annoyed. He looked at the three in interest.

"Who are you guys?"

"This is Hermione, Ron and Harry, Nico's friends. Guys this is Jason Grace."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"So you are the ones that Nico told us about."

"How did you threaten Nico into telling you things?" Ron asked curious.

"We aren't allowed to enter our uncle's domain." Jason said "Well except for Uncle H. for some unknown reason he is the most welcoming of them all."

"Maybe because we don't see him often." I added.

"True."

"So you can't swim, or fly?" Ron asked horrified.

"Well, I can't fly." I said

"And I can't swim." Jason said "Well technically I can. But unless Uncle P is irritated or in a bad mood, its better to stay on ground."

"Uncle Z is a hopeless case."

"That is true."

"So where is Nico?" Harry asked.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"He's in the arena." Jason said. "Hand in hand combat with the Ares and Mars cabin."

"He's going to get pummeled."

"No, he'll be fine" Jason reassured. "I was just there. A few bumps and bruises nothing major."

"Why don't we go see him?"Harry said.

"Sure" I said. "After we finish the rest of the tour"

"Well, you guys go ahead" Jason said. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Didn't you already take one."

"Haha"

After showing them the cabins, we headed off to the arena with Nico and Clarisse fighting off. Both were in tank tops, sweatpants and were sweating rivers. Clarisse was pushing Nico by his arms while Nico tried to block her off.

He ducked down making Clarisse loose balance and fall forward. Nico took this as an advantage then pinned her down. After the declaring death, Nico jumped and pumped his fists in the air.

"YES! FINALLY!" Nico said. As Clarisse got back on her feet.

"Again Di Angelo."

"Aw come on, I won once, you won the rest."

"Hey guys!" I called distracting them. They turned towards me and Nico found his escape and came towards us.

"Hey, Perce. Perfect timing. It's your turn, Jason left me here to get pummeled." He said cheerfully. Leaving the trio to gape at him. He turned to them and his smile faltered a bit.

"Nico? Wow, you look different."

"Uh… Thanks I guess." He said unsure. "Anyways, I think I should go change…"

"Come on," I encouraged wrapping an arm around his shoulders "Let's go into the castle."

* * *

*(^o^)*

* * *

We returned to the castle right at the Great Hall. I can say that the Great Hall is impressive. The demigods are spread amongst the houses. We all have different preferences with people but I noticed that there are fewer demigods with the Slytherins.

We sat with the Gryffindors and I gave a wave towards Professor McGonagall to show here that we were here for breakfast. Nico awkwardly looked around.

"Come on, Nico. Sit down."

He sat down awkwardly beside me.

"So, where are your friends?"

"In the other side of the room." he said. "I'm going to go there."

Soon Nico left the table and headed towards the Slytherin Table where the students greeted him with open arms. I studied how my cousin acted. He seemed more comfortable there than when he was surrounded by Demigods. His own kind.

"What can you tell me about Slytherins?"

"Depends" Hermione said while Ron said suddenly.

"Their evil."

I raised an eyebrow. Hermione slapped him behind the head. "That's not true."

"The Slytherins like to take care of themselves. Most of the Purebloods are in Slytherin. The traditionalists, the ambitious, the cunning." Hermione explained. "They're not all bad. But they're not all good either. They take care of themselves and their own kind. I think it's because they've been outcasted for too long."

"Why?"

"The Slytherin house has a really bad history." Harry said. "There were one of Dark Lords and most of their followers came from that same house."

"Nico was from that house?"

"Well he still is." Hermione said. "Like I said, they take care of themselves. They look after each other. And Snape seems to be a bit protective of his little snakes."

I watched as Nico made fun with a platinum blonde haired boy and a black haired boy. He waved goodbye to them as they went to class then returned to the Gryffindor table with a good mood.

"Hey guys. I think I'm going back to the cabin" he said

"No, you are coming with us" I said. "Then you can introduce us to more of your friends here in Hogwarts."

"I don't think…" he said then paled.

"What happened?" Harry asked "Are you okay, you look sick."

"You don't have a shadow." Nico muttered.

"What?"

"You don't have a shadow." He repeated. I looked down and notice the lack of dark human shaped patch on the floor.

"How…"

"Damn it!" Nico exclaimed then tried to run away. I grabbed him by his arm.

"What's happening?"

"The shadows didn't return." he said. "I have to go."

"We can help." Harry said. "If what you said is true there are probably hundreds of shadows out of their bodies."

"Shade Hunting isn't as easy as you think." Nico said. "I have to get started if the shadows are gone too long bad things will happen."

"Let us help you."

"This is my mistake, I have to fix it." he said "Let me go!"

"I'm not going to, unless you let us help."

"If that is the only way then fine!" Nico snarled

"Good" I said then let go. "Let's go find Jason and the others we'll be able to get this done in no time."

* * *

*(^o^)*

* * *

I found Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank after bringing the three back to the castle.

"Alright Death Boy." I said. "Time to talk."

"Well the shadows are loose.I need to get them all before dinner tonight or the shadows and the person who owns it will go mad. So, Bye!"

Jason hooked his arm around Nico's right as he was about to leave. "What do we do?"

Nico sighed. "It isn't easy to recapture a shadow. So we either have to kill it or to trap it."

"Kill it?" Annabeth asked.

"As soon as you get any weapon stabbed through the shadow. The shadow will immediately return to its owner."

"So all we have to do is to stab them?"

"Yes, but it will be tricky."

"Tricky how?"

"Well shadows can shadow travel. And it would take the least likely thing their owner would do. And considering we are in a school of magic. There are a lot of those." Nico said "The shadows have magic themselves. We need to get them all back to their bodies before twenty four hours is over."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Leo said tightening his tool belt and his other hand held fire. "Let's go Shadow Hunting."

* * *

**Well it isnt February yet so I still had the time to write one more chapter :D **

**PLEASE REVIEW and I will see you by March :D**


End file.
